Have a Nice Trip
by Hintersly
Summary: Sirius teases Lily for never hexing or jinxing anyone, so she retaliates by jinxing James Potter. But you should never, ever, EVER cast a tripping jinx in a potions classroom, especially if there are shrinking potions involved. -ON HOLD-


**G'day! Hello, thanks for checking out my story. Before you start reading I'd just like to let you know that I'm Canadian so it might not sound super British. That's all, hope you like it!**

* * *

Lily Evans walked down the busy corridor of the Hogwarts express, she was returning to Alice and Marlene from the prefect's compartment. She looked in a compartment and saw her friends, she was about to open the door when another hand grabbed the handle. She sighed. Potter.

"Morning, Evans."

"Morning, Potter, how was your first prefect meeting?"

He smirked and ran his fingers through his hair, "Great, it was a surprise to have this come with my supply list." He pointed a badge on his chest that said _Head Boy_. It was identical to Lily's except for the _Boy_ part.

"Spectacular, now if you excuse me I need to get in there."

"How funny, I do too." He nodded towards the compartment.

Lily looked in, she had only seen Alice and Marlene sitting on one side, but she didn't see Sirius and Peter on the other.

"Are you guys going to go in or just stand in the corridor?" Both Heads turn to see Remus Lupin for he was also returning from the prefect compartment.

Lily rolled her eyes and pulled the door open.

Sirius was laughing, "…and then I said, of course I'm serious, I am Sirius!" The three others in the compartment laughed.

"Oh, hey, Lils." Alice said through laughs.

"Hi, we should find another compartment, there isn't enough room for seven in there." She reached to grab her trunk.

"No way you'll find an empty one," James said, "Besides, Lupin can just sit next to Alice and you can sit on my lap." He smirked.

"Ah, no. How about you four sit on that side and we'll sit on this side."

After an argument involving cussing and threats it was decided that the girls would sit on one side, the boys on the other and Sirius would sit on the floor with Marlene braiding his hair.

Lily took out a muggle book she brought from home and kept her nose in it for the rest of the train ride as to avoid conversation with any of the Marauders.

Once they arrived at Hogsmeade station and all the first years were on the boat, Lily grabbed a carriage with Alice and Marlene. Just Alice and Marlene for Lily had enough of James Potter and the Marauders.

-oOo-

On their first day, Lily had charms, transfiguration, ancient runes, and lastly, potions with Professor Slughorn. Lily was quite good at potions, and knew she had a special place in Slughorn's heart as she was part of the Slug Club for the past four years.

"Good morning, class!"

"Morning, professor," the class responded with varying degrees of monotone. Lily sat at a table with Alice, a Slytherin, and a Hufflepuff.

"Today, we will be making the Elixir to Induce Euphoria, a fairly tricky little elixir that when brewed right can cause singing, dancing, and uncontrollable giggles! You have access to the store cupboard and you may," he paused for effect, "begin!"

Lily flipped to the correct page and went to collect ingredients.

"Time's up!" Slughorn called and began walking around the room.

Lily wiped the layer of sweat off her brow and looked around. She, by far, had one of the best potions in the room. It was a pale yellow and smelled slightly of vanilla. The only elixir that was better was Snape's at another table, whose elixir matched the book's description with a sunshine yellow colour. She wasn't the only one to notice this.

"How does he get it so good every time?" Sirius muttered from behind her.

Lily whirled around, "I'll ask again, Merlin _knows_ I've asked a million times, but what has he ever done to you?"

Sirus raised his eyebrows, flicked his hair away from his eyes and shrugged, "He's into the _Dark Arts_ and I know he's no good. He probably cheats somehow to get on Slughorn's good side." He glanced over at Slughorn who just announced ten points to Slytherin for Snape's perfect potion.

"It's not like you can say much, last year you hexed anyone you felt like, _especially_ him." Lily began ladling her potion into a flask to give to Slughorn.

"And I suppose you've never hexed or jinxed anyone for fun."

"No, I haven't!"

Sirius smirked and ladled his own potion into a flask.

Lily rolled her eyes and placed her elixir on Slughorn's desk with the others and returned to her table.

"Never jinxed anyone for fun, I'll show him."

James walked back from handing in his and Sirius's elixirs and she got an idea. As he passed her table she flicked her wand under the table and casted a tripping jinx.

 _Crash_.

James tripped and fell sideways into a shelf containing some third year shirking solutions. He tried grabbing onto the shelf for balance but it collapsed sending James and the solutions crashing to the floor.

Lily covered her mouth with her hands. What had she done!

As some dust cleared away the class watched in awe as James shrunk before their eyes. His hair became shorter as did his legs and arms. Soon, all that was left of James was a crying baby with broken glasses.

* * *

 **Hi! Thanks for reading. Please leave a positive or constructive review and stay tuned for the next chapter!**

 **~H**


End file.
